Feel Safe With You
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: It's been a week since the group had made it out of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Ayumi finds it difficult to sleep and spends the night at Yoshiki's. Shameless fluff, don't know how long it's going to be, Satoshi and Naomi are kind of background, like I mention them and they are sort of there but it's mainly Yoshiki x Ayumi. I'm terrible at summaries. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a thing that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, I will probably do another chapter because I am a sucker for this ship xD. I obviously do not own Corpse Party or any of it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for this story. I hope you enjoy :3

It had been a week since the group had made it out of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Satoshi was at Naomi's side everyday to calm her down when she got frustrated over Seiko's death and the fact that no one seemed to remember any of those they had lost at the school. Ayumi was trying to hold herself together when she was at school, the teacher was a horrible man who didn't care about his students and it was soon taking its toll on her. Yoshiki tried his best to comfort her when it all became too much but things had taken a toll on him too. Bags appeared under his eyes before long; he had a short temper with the other students in the class and started to withdraw into himself, only speaking to Ayumi, Satoshi and Naomi.

When class had ended, Satoshi and Naomi waited at the school's entrance for Ayumi and Yoshiki to catch up. Ayumi walked up to them with a sigh.

"Tch. I hate Sensei so much. He was very rude to me today and told me to stay over tomorrow afternoon to watch over detention so he can go home!" Ayumi complained.

"What?! He can't do that can he?" Satoshi asked, shocked that the teacher thought he could get away with treating his students this way.

"I think so, but what can I do? I'm Class Rep and I'm supposed to help Sensei out."Ayumi answered, sighing again.

"There is only so much you can do before you have to put your foot down and stand up to him." Naomi said, looking at Ayumi with concern.

"It's okay, I'll be fine I just..." Ayumi hesitated; she didn't want to seem weak in front of Satoshi and Naomi. "I'll just get it over with tomorrow and then go home and relax and try and forget the entire thing ever happened." She added.

"I think that might be for the best; if you dwell on it too much, you might get stressed out and Lord knows we all don't need any more of that right now." Satoshi said, a raindrop fell on his nose and he looked up to the sky, noticing the dark look in the clouds, he looked over to Naomi and knew he would have to get her home before the thunder started. "Where is Yoshiki? He was supposed to be here by now?" He asked Ayumi.

"I don't know, he was behind me one minute and then told me he would be right back. I'm gonna go look for him, do you guys want to come with me?" Ayumi asked, she was beginning to worry about Yoshiki; he didn't look so good that day either.

"Sorry Ayumi, I need to walk Naomi home, it's starting to rain, if you need any help call me okay?" Satoshi said worriedly, putting his back pack on and helping Naomi put her's on.

"I'm sorry Ayumi; I just don't like the rain." Naomi said sadly.

Ayumi smiled at Naomi, "its okay, Naomi, I understand, get home safe you two." Ayumi said, waving slightly before turning back and heading into the school. She walked to their classroom to see if Yoshiki was there but there was no one in the classroom. Feeling a little scared as the clouds were making the hallways look dark, she walked on, calling out his name whenever she could.

Ayumi went to the boys locker room and knocked the door, there was no answer so she carefully opened the door and peeked in. Ayumi sighed and almost closed the door in defeat before she spotted a shoe sticking out behind one of the lockers. Ayumi tried to settle her anxiety and took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the shoe, as she got closer, she could see a person lying on the ground and quickened her pace. The person was lying face down, and she bravely reached over to touch his shoulder and carefully pulled it back and saw Yoshiki's unconscious form. Ayumi panicked; dropping to her knees and shaking him desperately.

"Kishinuma-Kun! Kishinuma-Kun! Please wake up! Please! Don't do this to me!" She cried as he wouldn't wake up, fear curled its way up her body and she began to cry as flashbacks of the school began playing through her mind.

"Hngh..wha? Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said quietly as he came to. He then started to notice the upset state she was in and his adrenaline kicked in, he stood up to his full height looking around for the immediate danger and seeing none he turned back to her. "What's wrong Shinozaki, you're okay, nothing's going to hurt you!" He shouted, crouching beside her.

Ayumi stopped herself from hyperventilating when she saw him and tried to stop the tears falling, with little success. "*sniff*...Kishinuma-kun? *sniff*..." she mumbled and then threw her arms around him and blew her nose in his shirt.

Yoshiki flinched when she threw her arms around him but didn't do anything when she blew her nose on him. "Tch.. Shinozaki, why blow your nose on me?" He said, trying to lighten the mood with no real anger in his voice. He hugged her back and tried to calm her down. "Now, tell me what happened." He added calmly.

"*sniff*...You didn't come back so I went to look for you. Satoshi had to walk Naomi home because there's a storm tonight, *sniff* I looked everywhere and couldn't find you and then I came here and you were lying face down and when I pulled you back you were unconscious and I panicked and..*sniff*...and tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up and..." she started to cry a little and Yoshiki hugged her tighter.

"Hey, Shinozaki I'm okay. I just passed out that's all, it's okay, I'm okay, there's no need to be upset okay?" Yoshiki said trying to calm her. He felt bad about upsetting her; he hadn't really been sleeping much since they escaped from Heavenly Host. Whenever he went to sleep, he dreamt of the events that occurred at the school and would wake up in a cold sweat screaming so he thought it would be better to just not sleep or at least prolong it for as long as he could.

Ayumi calmed down and Yoshiki let her go, standing up and then offering his hand to her to help her up. She accepted the help and didn't let go of his hand. Yoshiki noted that ever since Heavenly Host, she stayed close to him because he made her feel safer, he was flattered and happy that he did because she did the same for him.

"Come on Shinozaki, I'll walk you home okay?" Yoshiki said, squeezing her hand to reassure her as anytime she had a flashback, she would need the comfort.

Ayumi nodded and allowed herself to be led, Yoshiki lifted his bag and then Ayumi's shoulder bag and carried them himself, knowing that she would've carried her own schoolbag if she wasn't like this.

They walked through the seemingly empty school, hearing the sound of Hoovers in the distance as the cleaners were always in when school ended. Ayumi squeezed Yoshiki's hand until they left the school grounds, and visibly relaxed when they were far enough away. She looked up at Yoshiki and examined his face, she saw the fatigue visibly on his face, and the cut on his head from the hammer looked like it was getting a little better but some bruising was still prominent.

When they had managed to escape and come back to their school, Ayumi went to the First Aid Kit in the classroom and got the bottle of disinfectant, she cleaned her own wounds and then wiped it through his cut; something Yoshiki both hated and was grateful for, Ayumi then insisted that everyone use it on any injuries they sustained at Heavenly Host in case of infection. Satoshi hugged Naomi and Yuka tightly to him, checked if everyone else was okay and said goodbye before helping Naomi walk home on one side, while Yuka clung to his other. Ayumi watched Satoshi walk away with Naomi and tried to understand why her affections for him had dwindled, they seemed so strong before and she knew that throwing Satoshi back in Yoshiki's face all the time, while they were in the school, was hurting him but she couldn't bring herself to stop, but then again, the school did mess with her and everyone else.

"Kishinuma-Kun, I want you to know I'm sorry." Ayumi said sadly. Yoshiki stopped and looked at her, she always felt guilty when she thought back to their time at the school, they had had this discussion before and he had forgiven her then and that wasn't likely to change. He smiled at her gently.

"Shinozaki, you have nothing to be sorry for, the school messed us all up in a lot of ways and none of that was your fault." Yoshiki said kindly. Ayumi's eyes had begun to water and Yoshiki hugged her. "Oi, no crying, you have no reason to be upset, you have no reason to be sorry, now we're almost at your house and the rain is really starting to pour and I would like to get home before school starts tomorrow." Yoshiki joked, trying to cheer her up.

Ayumi giggled and nodded, they walked to Ayumi's house and Yoshiki stopped just outside her door. "Here you are, I'm going home, call me if you need me okay?" Yoshiki said, smiling at Ayumi. He gave her schoolbag to her and she nodded with a shy smile on her face.

He turned and made the long walk back to his apartment, he was halfway home when he heard the thunder go off and he quickened his pace. He wasn't afraid of the storm but even so he didn't want to be caught in it for too long, he could feel the exhaustion taking over just as he got to his apartment complex and rushed up to his room and unlocked the door. He walked over to the hotpress and grabbed a towel and rubbed it around his hair and clothes before he dripped everywhere. Yoshiki went into his small kitchen area and put on the kettle before he headed into the bathroom to take off his damp clothes and grabbed a quick shower.

Yoshiki made his tea and was about to sit down when his phone went off, he jumped and quickly ran over and answered it.

"Hello" He answered.

"Kishinuma-Kun?" Ayumi said quietly.

"Shinozaki? What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked worriedly.

"I'm scared, there's no one at home and the thunder is getting worse. Can I come over?" Ayumi asked anxiously.

"Sure, do you want me to walk and meet you halfway? I don't like the idea of you walking on your own." He said, it had gotten darker outside due to the storm, that and Ayumi was afraid of it.

"I'm going to call a taxi because I don't want to walk." Ayumi said.

"Okay, see you soon." Yoshiki said and waited until Ayumi hung up.

Once the phone call had finished, he quickly got up and tidied the apartment a little, there wasn't much of a mess but he put his clothes in the washbasket and the towels he used. He filled the kettle and turned it on, he then grabbed some pyjama bottoms and put them on, he brought two blankets and set them on the sofa and then he sat down and finished his tea while he waited.

This wasn't the first time Ayumi had been over, the first night she came over was on the second night they had been back; the first night she had wanted to see her family, but found that she couldn't sleep. She called Yoshiki to ask if she could come over and he agreed to walk over to her place and they walked together to his. When they were inside, Yoshiki offered her his bed and he told her he would sleep on the sofa (or sit on the sofa and watch TV since he didn't sleep). She accepted the offered bed but found that she couldn't sleep there either, she wrapped the blanket around herself like a burrito and wordlessly curled up beside him on the sofa and fell asleep before long. Yoshiki then gave himself the excuse to stay awake in case she had a nightmare.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door and quickly stood up to answer it. When he opened the door, Ayumi stood there, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes were wild with stress and fear as a crash of thunder went on outside, she ran and hugged him and he closed the door behind her, hugging her back before he gently let her go and walked towards the hotpress to give her a towel as her hair had gotten a little damp.

"Thank You Kishinuma-Kun, I'm sorry for bothering you, I just couldn't sleep and I got scared and I was worried about you as well, you should be sleeping instead of passing out at school and scaring me to death." Ayumi said quickly as her anxiety set in about the thunder and the events of that day.

"Calm down Shinozaki, I'm sorry I made you worry, I just...haven't been sleeping well either okay, I'll be fine, and you don't have to worry about me." Yoshiki said quietly, trying to calm her down. He walked into the kitchen area and made her some chamomile tea, knowing that it was her favourite and always calmed her down from one of their many conversations together.

"I do worry about you Kishinuma-Kun, you worry about me and make sure I'm okay and I want to do the same for you." Ayumi said determinedly. Yoshiki knew there was no arguing with her once she became like that.

"Okay, do you want to change into your pyjamas in the bathroom and I can get a movie set up?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi nodded and lifted her bag, she walked into the bathroom and got changed. Ayumi pulled out her pigtails and rubbed the towel through her hair before joining Yoshiki on the sofa, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself. She snuggled up to Yoshiki and grabbed her cup of chamomile tea and began to drink as she settled herself. She felt so much better and safer since she had gotten here and was beginning to get drowsy.

"Hope you don't mind I decided to put on X-Men: First Class, I thought it would be a good idea to watch." Yoshiki said, taking a sip of his own tea.

"It's fine, I'm kind of sleepy anyway, you should be sleeping too you know, I do not want you passing out tomorrow." Ayumi said sternly.

"I can't sleep Shinozaki, I'll be okay." Yoshiki answered, the fatigue that was catching up with him was trying to get him to sleep but he fought it.

"Can't sleep or won't sleep?" Ayumi replied knowingly. Yoshiki was caught off guard that she noticed, he had been so careful to hide it but it must show how exhausted he is if his facade was failing.

"I just...I just don't want to see what happened anymore; I'd rather ignore the problem and hope it goes away." Yoshiki answered sheepishly.

"We both know it doesn't work that way. Now lie down!" Ayumi said sternly, standing up to let him move. Yoshiki sighed but lay down, making sure his blanket covered him, Ayumi had a faint blush to her cheeks, but determinedly climbed over him to lay down beside him with her back to the sofa and snuggled into his side. Yoshiki blushed and couldn't believe this was happening; he bravely put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

They didn't talk after that, Ayumi snuggled closer, she snaked her arms around him, rubbing her nose in his neck and fell asleep, Yoshiki turned to watch the film, but between their body heat and the two blankets, the sleep was getting harder to fight off and before long, he fell asleep, pulling her closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's the next chapter, there will be more don't worry I just started to add in all the things I wanted and came out with this :L. Hope you enjoy, I have my own ideas as to what I want but I'm open to suggestions if you would like some things added in :3.

_Ayumi was running, she could hear footsteps chasing her and she tried to push herself even further. She looked around quickly to see where Yoshiki was but he was nowhere in sight and the fear she had been trying to keep back began to seep into her core. She ran into class 1-A in the hopes that Yoshiki would find her there, as that was the room where everyone had agreed to meet. She hid under one of the classroom tables just in case her pursuers tried to follow her into the room. She could hear footsteps slowly enter the room, she covered her mouth and curled in on herself. The hopelessness she had been feeling started to consume her and she began to cry, knowing that whatever had been following her would catch her before long. She had managed to trap herself in a small classroom with only one exit and she wished Yoshiki was there with her to keep her safe and sane. _

"_ONee-San...ONee-San" Sachiko sang. "Come out Onee-San" Sachiko giggled. "You'll be safe with me." She sang and giggled some more, the sound of snapping scissors could be heard as Sachiko moved around the room._

_Ayumi gasped, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The footsteps began to get closer and the tension was growing. Ayumi screamed and ran before they could get too close but she was grabbed by a strong pair of arms. _

"_No! Let go of me! Kishinuma-Kun help me! Someone help me!" She screamed and struggled with all her might._

Yoshiki felt something squirming against him on his side and slowly began to awaken. He turned to see what was wrong only to hear Ayumi calling out for him, he pulled her close to him to stop her from squirming too much but that seemed to make her freak out and she flailed at him to get away.

"Shinozaki. Shinozaki! SHINOZAKI!" Ayumi awoke to Yoshiki holding her close to him; he was looking at her with frantic eyes. "Shinozaki are you okay?" Yoshiki asked worriedly, his lip was bleeding as Ayumi had punched him in her struggle.

Ayumi began to cry, and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, you just had a bad dream; you're safe now." Yoshiki said, trying to comfort her and rubbing small circles on her back. Ayumi pulled back to look at him and noticed the blood running down his chin, she gasped and pulled away.

"Kishinuma-Kun...your lip is...Bleeding." Ayumi said worriedly, she stood up and ran to the bathroom and came back with a facecloth and a small jug of water. She dipped a section of the cloth in the water and pressed it to his lip. "I'm sorry." She added quietly.

"It's okay, you don't have to do this, I'll be fine." Yoshiki said awkwardly, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

"It's not okay, I hit you" Ayumi mumbled sadly, finishing up with the cloth and setting it aside.

Yoshiki saw Ayumi's hands shaking and took them in his own. "Oi, you had a bad dream, you didn't mean to hit me; it was an accident. It was not your fault. It's 6am now so if you want to sleep for a little while longer you can, I'm going to get up but I'll still be in the room so don't worry." Yoshiki said, after looking at his phone, it was the best sleep he had had in a while but he didn't think he'd be able to go back to sleep now. His lip hurt more than he would like to admit and he didn't want to upset Ayumi anymore than she was already.

"Kishinuma-Kun, I think I'd like to get up now also, if it's okay with you, can I use your shower?" Ayumi asked, her voice quiet as her guilt gathered in her gut.

"Of course, I'll make us something to eat when you come out." Yoshiki said, smiling at her.

"Okay." She said quietly, she lifted her bag and carried it with her to the bathroom.

When she left, Yoshiki went to his freezer and pulled out a few ice-cubes and wrapped a tea towel around them before applying them to his lip. She had hit him hard, he understood that she was experiencing genuine fear so he didn't blame her too much for it but his lip was beginning to swell and he didn't want her to get upset. That and he didn't want anyone at school to notice, there would be too many questions and he already didn't get along with the rest of his class.

Some of their classmates had begun to tease them; calling them crazy because they were talking about people they thought "Weren't Real". Yoshiki took the teasing the worst, Satoshi made sure Naomi couldn't talk about Seiko too much in front of the others and Ayumi was taking it hard because Matsuda-Sensei was being harder on her than anyone else which frustrated him.

On their third day back, when Yoshiki had fallen asleep in class; a natural occurrence due to him trying to stay awake constantly, Matsuda-Sensei began to take notice before Ayumi could wake him.

"Kishinuma!" He shouted, causing Yoshiki to jump up and look around frantically. The others began to laugh and he could see Ayumi looking at him worriedly from the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Sensei, it was an accident." Yoshiki said quickly, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Kishinuma, is living alone that good that you cannot be bothered to go to bed at a regular time? Tell me again why your parents disowned you? Did you constantly fall asleep on them too?" A quiet tension seemed to emanate from the room; Yoshiki just stared at the man in shock. He stood quietly, facing their Sensei angrily.

"Yui-Sensei would never say something like that." He said quietly. "I am sorry I fell asleep, I don't feel well, I'm going to see the nurse and then I'm going home." Yoshiki said, he was shaking with anger and with that he ran from the room and went home. Satoshi had tried to call him but he put his phone on silent and went to his room.

He picked up a photograph of him and a young black haired girl, who was not much older than Yuka. Yoshiki's younger sister Miki was the only one who spoke to him from his family; his father wanted him to take over the family business but Yoshiki wanted to have his own career, something that he enjoyed like playing music or going into the arts. He had an argument with his father, as the stress from his family's expectations took its toll on him, and he refused to join the company. His father disowned him that night and his mother gave him some money to keep himself going until he got a job; that was the last time he saw his parents. Miki still made regular visits against her father's wishes to visit him though, he smiled at the picture and could feel himself getting upset over the situation and set the picture down.

'There's no point getting upset over things you can't change.' Yoshiki thought to himself angrily. He walked into his kitchen and made himself some tea before lying down on his sofa to watch his television. He would have to leave for work soon, so he let himself relax for an hour before getting up and putting on his uniform. He worked in a small music store, it wasn't much but it was enough to help him afford his apartment and food. He was about to leave when he heard a knock at the door, Yoshiki walked cautiously towards the door before answering it. Once he opened the door wide enough, he could see the concern on Ayumi's eyes before she hugged him tightly.

"Kishinuma-Kun, I'm so sorry that Sensei was so horrible to you, I know you have to go to work but you weren't answering your phone. We were all worried about you." Ayumi spoke quickly; her breathing was laboured, like she had run to his place.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry for not answering the phone, I just wanted to be by myself for a while."Yoshiki said quietly, he pulled out his phone and saw he had a few missed calls and texts from Satoshi, Naomi and the most were from Ayumi. He sent a reassuring text to Satoshi and Naomi to let them know he was okay.

"Sensei's so horrible and I just can't believe he spoke to you like that in front of everyone!" Ayumi said angrily, Yoshiki had noticed she had become protective over him since their time at Heavenly Host and so he knew he couldn't lie to her even if he tried.

"Yeah he is, but I'll be okay. I really do have to go now though, you want to walk with me?" Yoshiki asked her as he locked the door to his apartment.

"Okay, would it be okay if I came over tonight again?" Ayumi asked; she had wanted to cheer him up.

Yoshiki nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and when they parted ways he felt better. He was amazed that no matter how bad he felt, she could always do that for him, heck even when she didn't know him that well, she cried on his behalf just to get him to stay in school.

Ayumi came over that night to cheer him up and it worked, but the next day he returned to class and the other students were making snide comments to him and smirking his direction, calling him crazy and a lowlife because his parents had disowned him (something that only the school faculty, Ayumi and Satoshi knew), and soon he didn't talk to anyone at school other than Ayumi, Satoshi and Naomi.

He was pulled out of his gloomy thoughts by the sound of the bathroom opening and he quickly hid the towel in a drawer, something he would probably regret later but couldn't bring himself to care. He stood up quickly as Ayumi entered, dressed in her school clothes with a towel on her head.

"What would you like to eat? I have cereal, toast, I could cook something but it's up to you." Yoshiki asked, busying himself in the cupboard so she couldn't see his face.

"Cereal's fine, thank you. Do you have a hairdryer?" Ayumi asked quietly.

"Yeah it's in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom" Yoshiki answered quickly, pulling out his boxes of cereal and 2 bowls, he set them on the table, he then picked up 2 spoons and a bottle of milk and set them out for them both. He then made a dash for his bedroom and looked in the mirror, the fatigue lines on his face, although not as prominent as they were the day before, were still noticeable and his lip had a visible cut and looked like it was swollen.

'Crap! Shinozaki's going to notice and she's going to feel guilty.' Yoshiki thought to himself, he got dressed and then looked around for his scarf and put it on, being careful to cover his mouth. He knew he'd have to eat in front of her but as long as he ate facing away from her, nothing could go wrong right? Tch he knew it would go wrong eventually but he knew he had to try and keep this day as stress free for Ayumi as possible, Matsuda-Sensei was a jerk to her for no reason and was the cause of much stress for her.

He slowly walked back to the kitchen area and saw Ayumi sitting on the sofa, eating her cereal. Her hair was down and Yoshiki thought she looked beautiful; before suppressing the thought and getting himself a bowl. He knew Ayumi needed him but he didn't think she saw him as anything but a friend so he thought suppressing his feelings for her was the best option. He didn't think he could take it if she rejected him, so he tried to ignore the problem and hope it went away; but as Ayumi said, it doesn't work that way.

While her back was turned, he quickly grabbed the towel with ice from the drawer and hid them in the bathroom, knowing she wouldn't be going back there to see it. He then sat down beside her with his bowl of cereal; making sure to sit on her right side so she couldn't see his lip as he ate, when they had finished eating, Ayumi broke the silence.

"Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange." Ayumi asked with concern.

"Oh I'm fine, just tired, are you okay?" He answered awkwardly.

"I'm okay I guess, I'm just worried, Matsuda-Sensei is making me stay over and supervise detention so he can go home. I never thought I would say this about a teacher but I hate him, I want Yui-Sensei back." Ayumi said sadly, she shook her head then, trying to keep herself from dwelling on things she sadly couldn't change.

Yoshiki looked at her sadly, he hated that he couldn't do anything to help her, they were all grieving in their own way and Ayumi was taking Yui-Sensei's death the hardest. "Hey, remember what she told you." Yoshiki told her quietly, setting his empty bowl aside. He stood up and grabbed his schoolbag and then Ayumi's and offered it to her, "it's going to be okay, it may not seem like it now but it will be." He said. She nodded, taking her bag off him and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Kishinuma-Kun." Ayumi said, she bravely stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "For everything" She added shyly, her cheeks began to blush lightly and as she backed away she could see Yoshiki's cheeks had turned bright red. "Why are you wearing your scarf so high?" She asked curiously.

Yoshiki's brain had short-circuited when she kissed his cheek, he stood still in shock until she asked him about the scarf and he panicked to himself. "It's always so cold in the morning." He answered her, although it sounded more like a question, he tried to change the subject quickly. "You don't need to thank me Shinozaki, I was just doing what I felt was right." He said, blushing profusely and turning to walk out the door.

"I still wanted to thank you anyway." Ayumi said cheerfully.

They walked together in a comfortable silence to Satoshi's and waited for him to come out; when he finally left his house, Yuka was peeking her head behind him shyly.

"Hey Yuka, how are you?" Ayumi asked cheerfully, it was better to put on a strong front for Yuka so she wouldn't feel sad, the things that happened to her at the school were traumatising for her, so she never left Satoshi's side if he was around.

"I..I'm okay. Onii-San's going to...walk me to school." Yuka mumbled quietly. Satoshi met Yoshiki's eyes worriedly. When he noticed the scarf, Yoshiki shook his head before he could ask. Yoshiki bent down so he was at Yuka's height.

"Well lucky for you Yuka, we're all walking that way, so would you like all of us to walk you to school?" Yoshiki asked her, his voice gentle.

"Um..Y-yes..Please?" Yuka said shyly, a ghost of a smile beginning to tug on her lip.

"We just have to go to Naomi's house first and then we can go, okay Yuka?" Satoshi said, squeezing his sister's hand to reassure her.

"Okay" She answered; Naomi had spent a lot of time at Satoshi's since they had been back, so Yuka was used to her presence.

When they met up with Naomi, they continued on and walked Yuka to her school gates. Satoshi had to coax her with sweets to get her to leave him and go to school, she nodded and hugged everyone goodbye before she walked over to her friend and walked into school.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Satoshi said fondly, he held Naomi's hand as they walked together to their own school.

"Don't lie Satoshi, you secretly enjoy it, it's cute." Naomi giggled, poking him in the side.

"Tch..I do not," Satoshi laughed, a small blush appearing on his face as he was happy to see Naomi acting so carefree.

"Kishinuma-Kun, tell me you agree? He totally loves his cute little sister acting so clingy." Naomi said cheerfully, turning to the others.

"Satoshi you totally do." Yoshiki laughed at him, while Ayumi giggled at how red Satoshi's face was growing.

"Tch... So what if I do? I have an adorable sister and you and I shall have words later mister! What happened to bros?" Satoshi said pretending to be angry, causing Yoshiki to laugh.

"Oi Shinozaki. Could you come here for a moment, I need to speak with you." Matsudo-Sensei shouted when they approached the gates.

Ayumi sighed. "Wish me luck guys!" She grumbled and ran off to talk to the teacher.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back." Naomi announced, she kissed Satoshi on the cheek and ran off.

"Okay, I've waited long enough, what's with the scarf?" Satoshi said; he was a little flustered from the kiss and he was desperately trying to change the subject before Yoshiki could tease him.

Yoshiki shifted awkwardly, looking around to make sure Ayumi couldn't see him before pulling the scarf down. Satoshi gasped.

"Woah! Who did that to you?!" Satoshi shouted angrily, thinking it was one of their classmates.

"Keep your voice down! It was an accident, I just don't want Shinozaki to see it, it might upset her. I don't know what to do." Yoshiki said worriedly.

"You could go and see the nurse and see if she can do something to cover it?" Satoshi suggested.

"I might do that, do not tell Nakashima, or Shinozaki. At least not until tomorrow, this day is stressful enough as it is and at least there's no school tomorrow. And Dude, I can totally see you're blushing, don't try to change the subject." Yoshiki laughed as Satoshi's face began to get brighter.

"Shut up! You're one to talk, blushing anytime Shinozaki says something nice to you." Satoshi teased.

"Tch...I do not." Yoshiki said defensively, Satoshi chuckled.

"Sure you don't. Anyway I think you should go see the nurse now before class starts because Matsuda-Sensei won't let you keep that scarf on, anyone else maybe but not you, he seems to somehow have something against you." Satoshi said bitterly, glaring daggers at the Teacher's back.

"Thanks Satoshi, I'm gonna go now before he decides he wants to talk to me too, see ya." Yoshiki said, making his way to the nurse's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Sorry for making you all wait but my coursework deadline is on Friday so won't be updating till next weekend. I also wanted to address the OOC-ness of my story. I'm sorry if some of you don't like it but it was just something I really wanted to happen. I wanted their relationship to change because the school affected your behaviour etc. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and any suggestions on what you would like to happen or anything would be greatly appreciated :3

Yoshiki walked quickly to the nurse's office and knocked the door before entering.

"Excuse me; I was just wondering if you would have anything that could cover my lip for the day?" Yoshiki asked politely, the nurse gestured for Yoshiki to sit down on the chair opposite her and came closer to inspect his lip.

"What happened to you? It's not swollen too much but it's still noticeable." The nurse asked worriedly.

"It was an accident, I just don't want anyone else to notice it and it hurts a little." Yoshiki said quietly. The nurse picked up a bottle of antiseptic and poured a little on to a cotton ball before gently swabbing it over the cut, causing Yoshiki to hiss slightly at the contact, she then applied some cool pain relieving cream and put on a small plaster.

"That should do it, the swelling should go down in a few days and you'll be as good as new." The nurse said, smiling kindly.

"Thank you." Yoshiki said politely. He then noticed the time and excused himself and hurried quickly to class.

"You are late Kishinuma." Matsuda-Sensei said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sensei; I was at the nurse's office." Yoshiki said, quickly walking to his seat while keeping his head down.

"Alright but one more step out of line and you'll be in detention." The teacher said, he turned around and began writing on the board. Yoshiki caught Satoshi's eye as he pulled his books out of his bag. Satoshi gave him a thumbs up because he could barely notice Yoshiki's lip.

The class continued on without incident and then the school bell rang signalling it was time for break, the teacher dismissed them and everyone filed out of the room quickly.

"Kishinuma-Kun, are you okay? Why were you at the nurse's office?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

Yoshiki panicked a little but he knew that she would feel a lot worse if she found out later on in the day and broke. "I just went to get my lip treated, it's okay so please don't worry about it." He said quietly, he gestured to the plaster on his lip.

Her eyes widened "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ayumi said sadly.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about it, the nurse treated it and it'll be better in no time, like I said it was an accident and you don't need to be worried about it." Yoshiki said. Satoshi came over quickly before Ayumi could answer.

"Hey have you seen Naomi?" She didn't come to class, she said she was going to the bathroom but I haven't seen her since." Satoshi asked worriedly.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning. Shinozaki, could you check the bathroom please, I'll check the roof and Satoshi, you check the music room." Yoshiki said, they all nodded together before walking their separate ways. Naomi would hang out in the music room whenever anything was bothering her and she used to hang out on the roof with Seiko so they seemed like the best places to find her.

Ayumi walked into the girls' bathroom and called out for Naomi.

"Class rep, what's wrong?" Yuki, a girl from their class, asked.

"Have you seen Naomi anywhere?" Ayumi asked worriedly. Yuki laughed, causing Ayumi to frown.

"God knows where that psycho's gone, did you know that she sometimes comes in here to cry about some imaginary friend she has called Seiko, ha ha she's so crazy." Yuki giggled, Ayumi gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm down.

"Don't be so mean, she's going through a hard time right now and her friend Seiko was real! She just...uh...went to a different school and she passed away about a week ago, we all say things when we are grieving." Ayumi said sternly. Ayumi was upset that she even had to lie, her friends they had lost were real but here, because of the stupid curse, they weren't; which was very hard to deal with.

"Sorry Class Rep, I didn't realise." Yuki said, at least she had the decency to look guilty. Ayumi straightened herself up and walked away, deciding to go to the nurse's office to see if she was there.

Yoshiki walked up to the roof to see if Naomi was there, he looked around and saw her sitting in the corner hugging her knees. He sent a quick text to Satoshi to let her know he had found her and walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Nakashima, are you okay?" Yoshiki asked her quietly.

"No," she answered, her voice wobbly. "I don't think I'll ever be okay, I was a little happy this morning, then I went into the bathroom and I overheard these girls talking about me and laughing, saying all these nasty things and calling me a psycho. Seiko was real wasn't she?! She was my best friend." Naomi started to cry on Yoshiki's shoulder, he felt awkward because he didn't know her that well and he wished Satoshi would get there faster because he knew he wasn't the person that could make her feel better.

"Shinohara was real; you know it was the curse of the school that took her, Yui-Sensei and everyone else from us. It's going to be okay, maybe not right now but it will be, okay?" Yoshiki said sadly, he hated having to remember what happened. Relief flooded through him when Satoshi came rushing up to the roof and he awkwardly moved away from her and let Satoshi take his place.

"Thanks Yoshiki." Satoshi said quietly as he passed, he sat down beside Naomi and pulled her close to him, letting her hug him tightly and cry into his neck.

Yoshiki smiled sadly at his friend and walked away, he tried to bottle back his emotions desperately as he felt his sadness well up again. Lost in his thoughts he walked right into Ayumi, the impact made her fall down and he worriedly helped her up.

"Sorry Shinozaki, I didn't mean to, Satoshi and Nakashima are up on the roof, some girls said some really mean things about her and she overheard when she was in the bathroom." Yoshiki explained.

"It's okay, I bumped into a girl in the bathroom who was really rude, I told her Seiko went to a different school and passed away, hopefully that'll spread to those other girls and they won't be so mean to her again." Ayumi said sternly, she was still angry at Yuki and those girls for being so cruel.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked worriedly when she noticed how upset Yoshiki looked.

"I'll be okay, I guess I'm just a little out of sorts today, I just can't wait to go home, I don't really want to be here today." Yoshiki answered honestly, he had an overwhelming urge to just go home and mope but he knew he had to keep up appearances for his friends, he knew they too were just barely keeping themselves together and he didn't want to be selfish.

"If you're sure...we need to go, you don't want Matsuda-Sensei to give you detention because you know he'll take any excuse he can get." Ayumi said quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him hurriedly towards their classroom.

Satoshi and Naomi just barely made it back to class on time and the teacher didn't seem to notice that Naomi had been missing during their first class. Yoshiki felt exhausted, even though he had slept the night before, his exhaustion had seemed to come out of nowhere and he tried to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep in class. The rest of the day went on without incident and just as Ayumi tried to smoothly sneak off with the rest of the class she slumped as she heard Matsuda-Sensei's booming voice call her name. Waving to her friends sadly, she walked back to their teacher.

"Yes Sensei?" Ayumi asked.

"Alright Shinozaki you are going to sit through detention and watch over the other students. I have somewhere important I need to be and I need you to stay in my place." Matsuda-Sensei said matter-of-factly.

"Sensei, I don't think it's my responsibility to stay behind and do that." Ayumi said quietly, 'you can do this!' She thought to herself. 'Just like Naomi said, put your foot down.'

"Oh?" Matsuda-Sensei smirked. "You are Class Rep aren't you? You cannot disobey your Sensei." The teacher said sternly.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I'm afraid that this time I must, I also have personal matters to attend to and I am unable...I refuse to do it." Ayumi said, summoning all her courage to look him in the eyes defiantly.

"Humph" The Teacher replied, a frown forming on his face at her defiance. "Well Shinozaki, I am appalled that a Class Rep such as yourself would defy a teacher this way, I am sure the principal wouldn't like to hear this at all." Matsuda-Sensei smirked triumphantly as he saw her defiance waver at his threat. "I shall see you on Monday Miss Shinozaki." The teacher said cheerfully as he walked past her.

Ayumi welled up a little when he left the room, she didn't know what to do. She loved being Class Rep and didn't want to lose her title, but she also didn't want to be treated this way by her teacher. She was supposed to be going home that night too so she probably wouldn't sleep tonight either, she grudgingly walked to the detention classroom and watched as those in attendance were throwing paper aeroplanes at each other and talking.

"Excuse me! Please could you get on with your detention, I am going to be your supervisor for today." Ayumi said sternly. She received a few chuckles but she looked at them angrily and handed out their line sheets and sat down at the teacher's desk.

Ayumi knew that if she showed even the smallest sign of weakness, the other children wouldn't do their detention and she would be in even more trouble. She sighed inwardly as she watched the clock slowly rotate and made herself comfortable, knowing she would be here for another two hours.

Yoshiki waited at the gates for Satoshi and Naomi, knowing that Ayumi wouldn't be getting out for another two hours, he thought he would go home now and if she needed him to walk her home, she would call and he'd come out to meet her. Satoshi and Naomi walked over holding hands.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for finding me earlier Kishinuma," Naomi said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're feeling better now." Yoshiki said, smiling slightly.

"Yuka wants me to walk her home, plus I owe her those sweets I promised, you wanna come with?" Satoshi asked him.

"Sure," Yoshiki replied cheerfully. He always liked Yuka, she reminded him of his own little sister Miki, and Yuka was close to him before and even more so after the incident at Heavenly Host.

They set off for the Middle School and saw Yuka standing by herself, cautiously looking left and right to make sure no one came too close to her when she was alone. As soon as she saw Satoshi, she made a beeline right for him and gave him a tight hug.

"Yuka...Are you okay?" Satoshi asked her worriedly.

"ONii-Chan, today was really hard, this girl was being mean to Yuka at school and she pushed Yuka and I fell." Yuka mumbled sadly, backing up to show him the cut on her knee.

"Did the teacher do anything Yuka?!" Satoshi asked, crouching to look at her knee better, it looked like she was pushed hard because the cut was worse than a normal graze.

"The Teacher gave her detention and made her say sorry." Yuka mumbled. Satoshi kissed her knee making her smile.

"There all better, you tell ONii-Chan if she does anything more." He said determinedly, "you wanna go to the sweet shop and I can get those treats I promised?" Satoshi asked cheerfully.

"Uhhuh" Yuka replied, a full smile appeared on her face.

"Are you okay now Yuka? Naomi asked.

"um...Yes" . She mumbled happily

"Hey Yuka, you know that girl is just jealous of how pretty you are." Yoshiki said cheerfully.

"um...you think so?" Yuka asked shyly.

"I know so." Yoshiki said, smiling kindly.

"Thank you." Yuka replied, hugging him.

"You're welcome! Guys I'm gonna go home, I'm really tired." Yoshiki said, he yawned tiredly before waving at his friends and walked home. He didn't know why he felt so tired, he was glad it was the weekend though, he didn't think he could cope with one more day of his cruel teacher. He got home and lay down on the sofa, he turned on the TV and thought about the day.

School was becoming harder and harder to deal with, the teacher and his classmates were draining on his willpower. He missed Yui-Sensei and his lost classmates so much, he didn't even realise how much he would until they were taken from them. He thought that because he and his friends escaped from the school, it would have made everything better; it would have meant that his friends and sensei hadn't died for nothing but then it seemed as if they didn't exist at all and people started to think that they were crazy and he just wished he could turn back time.

Yoshiki slowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

'_Kishinuma. Take care of Shinozaki...No I'll climb up on my own...Don't you understand the gravity of the situation? Get the hell out of here!' Yui-Sensei stared at him desperately as he nodded back at her._

'_I can't take this anymore' he heard as a splash happened behind him, he ran to investigate and found that Ayumi had jumped in the pool and he dived after her. _

'_Kishinuma-Kun I'm scared.' Ayumi said to him with watery eyes_

_*giggling and the sound of scissors snipping*_

'_Shinozaki come back' he shouted and then he felt pain at on his head before everything went dark._

_Yoshiki looked in the mirror and saw Ayumi looking back with a scary expression on her face, he then turned to look at her and she blinked innocently back at him._

'_SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!' He heard before the stall door was rudely shut in his face._

_He walked into the infirmary after he heard some giggling and saw Mayu sitting with Tokiko and Yuki. Then it flashes as he sees Mayu being taken away and her bloody impaled body at the end of the hall._

"NO!" He shouted as he woke up in a cold sweat. Ayumi was sitting opposite him on the coffee table.

"Kishinuma-Kun, are you okay?! I used your spare key to get in, I thought you might have been asleep and I came to get my things." Ayumi said worriedly, she leaned over and gave him a tight hug, rubbing gentle circles on his back, he was still breathing heavily as tears welled up and he broke down hugging her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I...I should have done a better job but I didn't; I couldn't do anything. I just wish I did more and...I just." Yoshiki sobbed quietly; he had bottled up everything for so long it was bound to come out sometime.

"Hey Kishinuma-kun it's okay." She said soothingly, "shh, it's okay, it's not your fault you did everything you could and then some, and there was nothing else you possibly could have done!" She said softly, hugging him tighter, she started to get a little emotional because, although she had seen him upset before, she had never seen him break down like this and it was killing her.

Yoshiki sniffed and Ayumi pulled away slightly to wipe his eyes, his eyes were red and he looked so vulnerable and Ayumi just couldn't help herself. She leaned over slowly, allowing him time to back away if he wanted and kissed him gently, his eyes widened before he pulled her closer and kissed her back just as gently.

He pulled back when the need for air became too much, his lip hurt a little but he couldn't bring himself to care and he leaned his forehead forward to touch hers.

"Thank you, Shinozaki" He said quietly, a smile pulling on his lips. Ayumi smiled happily, proud that she had helped him feel better.

"You're welcome; you know you can tell me anything right? Even if it seems like I'm having a hard time, I care about you and I want to be able to help you when you're hurting." Ayumi replied earnestly.

"We're all having a hard time, I'm just glad you came over when I woke up, I don't know what I would have done if I had woken up alone after that nightmare. I just...I want you to know that I love you." Yoshiki said bravely, he was afraid that Ayumi would reject him but at that moment he felt like he needed to say it, relief flooded through him as Ayumi's shocked expression changed into one of happiness.

"I love you too...Yoshiki." She said shyly, he blushed at her use of his name and slowly leaned in and kissed her. He could kiss her a million times and never get used to the feeling of her lips on his, his hand was resting on her cheek and he stroked it while they kissed.

They pulled apart for some much needed air. "I'm sorry Yoshiki but I need to go home, I promised my mother I would be home tonight." Ayumi said, reluctantly pulling away. She walked over and grabbed her overnight bag, Yoshiki stood up to walk her to the door, he hugged her firmly before pulling her into another kiss, this time; the kiss became more passionate as it went on before they needed to pull back.

"I love you Ayumi." Yoshiki told her; happy he could tell her how he felt now.

"I love you too Yoshiki." She replied with a big smile on her face.

"I'll walk you home okay?" Yoshiki said, putting on his shoes and walking hand in hand towards Ayumi's house. They walked in a comfortable silence and when they reached Ayumi's door; they kissed.

"Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?" Yoshiki asked, strangely nervous about asking her.

"Okay." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Yoshiki replied happily, giving her a peck before making the long walk back to his apartment.

Sorry to end it here guys, hopefully that should tide you over through my hiatus. Hope you enjoyed my fic :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys I'm back from my hellatus! So I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The coursework stressed me out a bit and I just decided to take a break and I got into University so I had to sort out accommodation etc. So thanks for being patient and let's get this show on the road! (Quick Side Note: Any Brand Names mentioned is not a sponsor or anything etc. I do not own anything and other products are available lol)

Yoshiki entered his apartment with a big smile on his face and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he narrowly avoided walking into Miki.

"Miki! You scared the hell out of me? What are you doing here? You know dad will kill you if he finds out." Yoshiki said shocked, there was no real anger in his voice as he was just happy to see his sister.

"Oh Dad will live! Mom knows I'm here, so it's okay. Anyway, what were you smiling about bro?" Miki asked cheerfully, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much." She added sadly.

"I'll explain later, I've really missed you too, how long do you think you can stay for?" Yoshiki asked, hugging her back tightly.

"I can stay the night; Mom told Dad that I'm staying at Anju's house. Is that okay? I just wanted to spend more time with you." Miki mumbled sadly.

"No that's great! What do you want to do tonight then? We can watch movies or do whatever you want, my treat. I might have to go to the store though if you don't mind waiting." Yoshiki suggested, glad he was able to see his younger sister.

"Oh can we make top-hats like we used to? Pleeeeaaase?" She asked, jumping excitedly and giving him puppy eyes, once he saw them; he was gone.

"Yes of course! I'm going to need to go to the store to get all the ingredients. We could get some Rice Krispies to make Rice Krispie buns with the left over chocolate as well?" Yoshiki said, smiling when he saw Miki's eyes light up.

"Yay! Thanks Yoshiki. Can I come to the store with you?" Miki asked excitedly.

"Um...Sure if you want, we'll need to be careful though. Dad might see us." Yoshiki said worriedly.

"It'll be fine Yoshiki! Dad can't stop me from seeing you, no matter how much he will try!" Miki told him off sternly. "You worry too much!" She added; more affection in her voice than anything.

"Okay then, let's go." Yoshiki said happily. He grabbed his wallet and opened the door for Miki to go out before him.

When they went to the store, Yoshiki and Miki split up; Yoshiki getting the Chocolate, Rice Krispies and bun-cases, while Miki went to get the Marshmallows and a packet of Smarties. When they had both got what they needed, they met up and took their items to the check-out, Yoshiki paid for the items and then they went back to his apartment.

"Alright, you get the food and the bun-cases ready and I'll get the pan and everything set up, okay?" Yoshiki said as he set the bags down on the Kitchen counter.

"Okay Yoshiki." Miki agreed cheerfully, pulling the ingredients out of the bag and setting out the bun-cases on the table. Yoshiki pulled out a pot and a large bowl, filling the pot with water and setting it on the cooker, he then put the bowl on top of the pot and put the chocolate into the bowl, turning on the hob to melt the chocolate.

"So how has school been?" Yoshiki asked Miki as he waited.

"Smeh, it's boring but it's okay, I really wish you would come home though." Miki said sadly.

Yoshiki put his arm around her. "I know Miki but we've been over this; I don't want to be what dad wants me to be and he can't accept that. If you take anything from this shi...ahem crappy situation, I want you to know that I never chose to leave you. Dad wanted me out, I know Mom didn't want me to go but what could she do? It's better this way anyway, I've got my job, my friends and most importantly; I still have you." Yoshiki said, hugging her tightly, she had started to cry and he wanted to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Yoshiki! Please don't hate me because I still live there." Miki cried sadly, hugging him tightly.

"Hey! I could never hate you! This is not your fault okay. I would never blame you, now come on, no more tears. Let's make chocolate buns and watch a movie." He told her, he pulled away to look at her face and wiped her tears. "I love you Miki. You're my little sister and I will never hate you, I promise." He said to her.

"I love you too ONii-San. I know it seems stupid but this girl at school today said that you should hate me because "I'm the favourite" and you would resent me." Miki said sadly.

"Well you tell that girl at school that she's wrong and she don't know me!" Yoshiki said overdramatically, making her giggle. Yoshiki then turned to stir the chocolate, making sure it was all melted before he turned the hob down and brought the bowl over to the table with two teaspoons.

"Can I go first Yoshiki?" Miki asked as Yoshiki handed her a spoon.

"Sure." Yoshiki said, smiling happily as Miki seemed happier now, she took a spoonful of the melted chocolate and put it on the bottom of a bun-case, she then took a marshmallow and pressed it on top of the chocolate, adding another spoonful of chocolate on top of the marshmallow and adding a smartie to the top of that before putting it on a tray to go into the fridge when they finished making as many as they wanted.

Yoshiki added some Rice Krispies into the bowl of chocolate that was left and Miki took the bigger spoon and stirred the mixture.

"Do we have to put them into the bun-cases? I kind of want to eat them like this." Miki asked with a pout.

"No we can eat them like that if you want. Why don't you sit down on the sofa with the bowl and I'll make us some tea and get the movie set up." Yoshiki smiled at her when her eyes lit up, she excitedly sat down on the sofa and immediately began eating the chocolate mixture.

Yoshiki boiled the kettle and made them both tea, he then brought the cups and set them on the coffee table, "what movie would you like to watch Miki?" He asked her.

"Hmmm, can we watch Harry Potter? The first one?" Miki asked excitedly, taking a careful sip of her hot tea.

"Okay," he said, reaching for his DVD and setting it into the DVD player. He then sat beside her; lifting his cup and pulling the blankets around them both while they waited for the menu to come up.

"So...why were you smiling earlier? You never did tell me." Miki asked curiously.

"Well...You remember the girl I told you about?" Yoshiki asked shyly.

"Ummm, Shinozaki?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, well I asked her out on a date and she said yes." Yoshiki said with a small smile on his face.

"ONii-San you are blushing!" Miki teased, "I'm happy for you, you have been pining after her for aaaaaggges, I was practically growing a beard waiting for you to make a move." Miki said laughing.

"Shut up." He said awkwardly with no real venom in his voice. "And I was not pining. I just didn't want her to hate me because I wasn't sure if she felt the same way."

"Oh you were totally pining. Where are you going on your date?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking of taking her to the cinema and then going for a walk or something." Yoshiki told her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Would you not take her out for dinner like normal people?" Miki asked jokingly.

"No I wanted to take her to a movie as it was a first date." Yoshiki said.

"Okay well don't forget, a lady is always right, listen to her and ask her what she would like to do but also be confident." Miki said sagely, stroking her imaginary beard.

"Pfft, are you referring to yourself as the lady?" Yoshiki chuckled at Miki's squeal of indignation and the pillow he received to the face.

"Jerk ONii-San! Let's watch Harry Potter!" Miki said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I love you!" Yoshiki said, giving Miki his best puppy eyes as he simultaneously pressed play on the DVD remote.

"I love you too!" Miki relented with a smile as she snuggled next to Yoshiki and watched the film.

When the film was over, Yoshiki looked over to see Miki sleeping up against him. Yoshiki lifted her up gently, carefully trying not to wake her and laid her onto his bed. He pulled the covers up over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He smiled gently as she snuggled into the pillow and he turned off the light.

Walking into the kitchen, Yoshiki began cleaning up all the dishes to keep himself busy, he didn't want to sleep and have a nightmare while Miki was there, so he made sure that he stayed awake all night.

Yoshiki sent a text to Ayumi, asking her if she was free the next day for their date. He suggested they go see the new Captain America movie in the cinema, or whatever film she wanted to see in case she didn't like it. She text him back letting him know that it sounded great and that she couldn't wait. They ended up texting all night as Ayumi couldn't sleep when she wasn't at Yoshiki's and Yoshiki couldn't have a nightmare-free night without Ayumi. In the morning he drank a cup of Coffee to make sure Miki didn't know he hadn't slept.

"Good Morning ONii-San," Miki said tiredly as she walked in, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Morning Miki, did you sleep well?" Yoshiki asked her, smiling at her sleepiness."

"Yes thanks. Can I have some cereal please?" Miki asked tiredly.

"Sure, why don't you sit down and I'll get it for you, then you can eat your top hats and you can take the rest with you when mom comes to pick you up."

"Okays." Miki said, dramatically flopping down onto the sofa.

Yoshiki laughed and poured some milk into a bowl and set the bowl into the microwave to heat up the milk. Yoshiki personally hated warm milk in cereal but Miki always preferred warm milk with her cereal. When the milk was warm enough, he poured the cereal into the bowl and set the bowl and a spoon down on the table in front of Miki, who made adorable sleepy grabby hands at the bowl.

"Fooooood! I was literally wasting away I was that hungry." Miki said through a mouthful of cereal.

"I highly doubt it." Yoshiki chuckled.

"Are you not eating?" Miki asked, while eating another heaped spoonful.

"Nah I already ate. I woke up at 6:30." Yoshiki told her, he wasn't lying about the eating part.

"Oh okay, well Mom is picking me up at 10:30, she's hoping Dad won't notice I was here so that's why she's picking me up early." Miki said sadly.

"That's okay, at least you got to stay over and spend some time with me." Yoshiki said cheerfully. "You'd need to start getting ready though because you know she'll come earlier than she said; she's always early."

"Okay" Miki said with a pout, she picked up her bag and walked into Yoshiki's bedroom to get changed. Yoshiki picked up her bowl and spoon and brought them into the kitchen to wash them, when he was finished Miki came out of his room and skipped over to give him a hug.

"ONii-San I don't want to go." Miki said sadly. Yoshiki hugged her back tightly, feeling a pang of sadness go through him as he did.

"Hey it's okay, you'll see me again soon don't worry. You're my little sister and even though I can't always be around, I will always be there for you when you need me. I promise." Yoshiki told her, he kissed her on the top of her head and she gave him a watery smile.

"Okays! I believe you. I want you to know that, you are a huge dork but I wouldn't have you any other way." Miki joked weakly, they heard a beep outside and Yoshiki walked her out to the car.

"Bye Nii-San!" Miki said, giving him a final hug before running into the car.

"Hello Yoshiki, you're looking good I see." Yoshiki's mother said, trying to stay emotionless but Yoshiki could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey Mom, so are you." He said awkwardly, not knowing what to do, it was painful for him not to just go to her and have her hug him like she used to when he was little.

"How is your job at the Music Store?" His mother asked quietly.

"Oh it's going well, the money isn't fantastic or anything but it's enough." Yoshiki said, smiling kindly at her.

"That's good, well we better get going, we have a busy day isn't that right Miki?" His mother said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes Mother, very busy." Miki said sarcastically, pouting with her arms folded.

Yoshiki gave Miki a look and mouthed 'Be Nice' to her when their mother wasn't looking.

"Okay, see you." Yoshiki said and turned towards his apartment.

"Yoshiki?" His mother asked, making him hesitate at the sound of her voice. "You really do look well." She added sadly before she drove off.

Yoshiki sighed and walked into his apartment, he sat down on the sofa and tried to keep himself calm as seeing his mother always made him sad. He heard a knock at the door as a tear fell and he wiped his face furiously before he stood up to see who it was.

"Hey Yoshiki...are you okay, you're face is red." Satoshi said, he worriedly looked at his best friend's face when Yoshiki let him in.

"Hey Satoshi, I'm fine, my sister stayed the night and I had an awkward conversation with my Mother just before you came over, what's up?" Yoshiki said, sitting down on his sofa as Satoshi sat down on his chair.

"Oh I wanted to talk about Naomi, do you think she likes me? Like should I ask her out?" Satoshi asked him worriedly. Yoshiki just laughed causing Satoshi to frown defensively.

"Oh my God Satoshi, could you be anymore oblivious?" Yoshiki chuckled.

"What?! It was an honest question." Satoshi said defensively. "I really like her and I came to you for advice, not to get laughed at. You Jerk." Satoshi said indignantly.

"Satoshi calm down, I mean how could you be so blind? I mean it's obvious to everyone that she likes you and you like her, I was under the impression you both were already a thing." Yoshiki said smugly.

"Really? So if I asked her out do you think she would say yes?" Satoshi asked shyly.

"Without a doubt." Yoshiki said smirking at him. "Personally I think you are an idiot who should have done it a long time ago, even before the, you know, incident." Yoshiki added awkwardly.

"Thanks. I'm going to ask her tomorrow, she's spending the day with her family today and Yuka's at our grandmother's house, she really wanted me to go but Mom told her grandma only wanted her there. She wants to teach Yuka how to knit, they think it'll bring her out of her shell more because to them Yuka's gone shy and quiet out of the blue. I don't know what to do Yoshiki; I keep feeling like it's my fault." Satoshi said anxiously.

"Satoshi it isn't! That place messed us all up in a lot of ways and Yuka is strong, she'll come around. Right now she's probably feeling insecure and having you there makes her feel better but she will grow out of it eventually. You just have to be patient with her." Yoshiki said, trying to reassure Satoshi.

"Thanks Yoshiki, that really helps a lot." Satoshi said with relief.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Yoshiki said, "You wanna play a game? I have to be showered and out of here by 6 though." He added awkwardly.

"Sure and why do you have to go?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"Umm...I may or may not have a date?" Yoshiki said shyly, trying to contain a smile.

"What?! With who?!" Satoshi shouted incredulously, causing Yoshiki to roll his eyes and give Satoshi a look. "Oh my God, you asked Shinozaki out on a date? I'm happy for you. I was getting sick of the pining." Satoshi chuckled when Yoshiki glared at him.

"I was not pining! Anyway, yes I asked her out and she said yes. I'm kind of nervous though, I really want it to go well and I just chose the cinema but I am not sure what to do after the movie." Yoshiki said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll do great, ever since the incident, you guys have been really close and I've seen the way she looks at you and I think you guys would be perfect together." Satoshi said happily.

"Thanks Satoshi. Come on let's play some Xbox." Yoshiki said, feeling a little awkward. He made himself another cup of coffee and a cup of tea for Satoshi and then they sat down to play. When they finished, Satoshi left at 4:30, giving Yoshiki enough time to get himself ready for the date.

Sorry to end it here guys, hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, ooh and I would like you to leave a comment or a suggestion letting me know what you would like to see on the date.


End file.
